


competitive [...]

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Group Sex, Noble Phantasms Don't Work Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: It was not the first nor the last time she was the center of what Ritsuka now called “competitive fucking.”





	competitive [...]

It was not the first nor the last time she the center of what Ritsuka now called “competitive fucking.” When Artoria (Alter) and Jeanne (Alter) got into a argument, it went one of a few ways. Either they got into a physical fight, or they got into a physical – something else. Ritsuka would be called in, like their “get along” tool. Or something. Honestly, she couldn’t complain. Being the center of a Anglo-Franco hate fuck was hardly the worst possible thing in the world. This time was, however, a little different.

“I understand you two,” Ritsuka pointed to Artoria and Jeanne. “But, uh…what’s up with you?”

The elephant, as it were, in the room was Lancer Arthuria (Alter) who stood out like a sore thumb between the other two. Not only was she taller and bustier than the both of them, she just didn’t seem to fit in. Arthuria smiled coolly, “I understand this is a competition of Alters. I am an Alter as well, am I not?” Ritsuka swallowed a lump in her throat, and looked to the other two in the room. Their expressions were predictably ugly. Artoria scowled and Jeanne – whatever that was, it was unique to her.

Artoria was the first to lose her patience. Reaching out to grasp both of Ritsuka’s nipples through the fabric of her bra, unprepared for the assault, she yelped. Pain blossomed in her chest followed by a prickly arousal. Her face went flush, and in that breadth of time, the other two joined in. The bed sank beneath Arthuria’s weight, her bare voluptuous body nicely squeezing against Ritsuka’s back. Her hands tore apart Ritsuka’s underwear with ease, freeing her breasts and pussy with a savage rip. Before she had a chance to respond, Jeanne’s palm connected with her cunt with a resounding slap.

“Ah, fwah,” Ritsuka tried to swear, her thighs being firmly grasped and spread. No doubt these Alters would do whatever they pleased. Six ungentle hands handled her with an expert roughness, from pulling her mouth open to spreading her cunt wide for the three of them to see. Ritsuka whined, desperate for friction, her sodden pussy poked and clawed and teased.

“Hmph, are you not satisfied with our attempts to pleasure you, Master?” Jeanne grasped Ritsuka’s jaw with more than enough force to bruise. “Ah-ah-ah…we’re getting nothing out of playing with you, you know?” Her hand went from Ritsuka’s jaw to her hair, grasping a thick fistful. With a jerk, Ritsuka’s head was pulled backwards.

Artoria huffed, “you’re just impatient, bitch. You can’t be satisfied unless you’re the one being fucked.” Ritsuka’s body was urged across the bed, where Jeanne spread her body enticingly. With a flourish, she drew the zipper down and opened her dress, where she had left herself naked beneath. Ritsuka heard Artoria sigh, “see? Absolutely selfish.”

Even so – Ritsuka could never get over the appeal of Jeanne’s pussy. Burying her face right in, she took mouthful after mouthful of Jeanne’s sweet juices. “Look at her go, Master must enjoy cunnilingus as much as we do,” Arthuria laughed, running her fingers along Ritsuka’s slit. Trailing from her entrance to her ass, Arthuria’s finger teased her. “Her mouth is full, perhaps we should fill the rest of her up.”

When Ritsuka heard that she was going to be a part of the competitive fucking, she had expected the usual spit roast between Jeanne and Artoria. When she saw Arthuria in the room with them, she didn’t imagine it would be too different. Ritsuka whined having her face forced between Jeanne’s legs, while she let her weight fall on Artoria’s body. Having the length of Artoria’s favorite strap-on fully sheathed in her didn’t take much – especially after all the coaxing.

What was different was the other intrusion. Ritsuka had toyed with the idea of anal before. She had played with her ass sometimes, and any woman was a liar if she said she never once thought about a double penetration. The unusual shape of Rhongomyniad, in it’s supplemental form, slid between her cheeks. The strange spear had taken care of itself, lubricating itself in a slickness that Ritsuka had no doubt would double as a sort of aphrodisiac.

Arthuria’s breathing was stilted. Unlike Artoria, who was using a harness, the spear gave her sensation. After enough prepping, Ritsuka’s body shuddered too. The twisted head slowly pressed inside her, and Ritsuka welcomed the overwhelming fullness. Slowly until she was past the first ring of muscle, Arthuria patiently filled her ass. Rhongomyniad’s leaking pre come relaxed her, heat flowing from her anus to the rest of her body.

“There, good girl,” Arthuria’s hips pressed forward. A little more of the spear stretched Ritsuka wide. “Your ass and pussy are filled all the way up by your king. Aren’t you proud?”

Ritsuka whimpered into Jeanne’s cunt. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm bad at writing group sex  
> also me: ALTER GANGBANG


End file.
